A research, teaching and clinical program will be undertaken by the applicant, Catherine DuBeau, MD, in the Division on Aging at Harvard Medical School. The Award will provide five years of supervised experience enabling Dr. DuBeau to develop her potential to become a leader in academic geriatrics. Dr. Neil Resnick, a former Academic Award recipient and Chief of Geriatrics at Brigham and Women's Hospital, will serve as the sponsor. The research component will be an investigation of a common and morbid condition, benign prostatic hypertrophy, and the attendant problem of the diagnosis of prostatic obstruction. The project's goal is to refine a simple clinical strategy to distinguish men who might benefit from urologic referral from those who would not; this would permit the majority to be safely and effectively treated without extensive and invasive testing. In addition to the formal meetings scheduled with Dr. Resnick, Dr. DuBeau will work with him on a daily basis in design, development, and analysis of the planned investigation. Furthermore, Dr. Subbarao Yalla (Associate Professor of Urology) will assist with the project, and, with Dr. Resnick, supervise the development of Dr. DuBeau's urodynamic skills. For the educational component, Dr. DuBeau will design and implement teaching modules for geriatricians, urologists, and students in Harvard Medical School's New Pathway curriculum. Dr. Resnick and Luann Wilkerson, EdD, (Director of the Office for Educational Development) will guide Dr. DuBeau as she writes and implements the curriculum, and also will provide direct feedback by continually monitoring her teaching techniques. Clinical activities will continue throughout this Award through attending on the Brigham and Women's Hospital and West Roxbury DVA Geriatric Consultation Services, and the Continence Center and Geriatric Assessment Clinic at Brigham and Women's Hospital. The applicant will supervise students, residents, and fellows, and collaborate with gerontologic nurses and social workers, thus further developing her clinical geriatric expertise and teaching skills. The very substantial research, educational, and clinical resources of Harvard's Division on Aging will be available to the applicant to assure successful attainment of the goals of this Award.